


PETICIÓN

by narutinachan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler del manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeno quiere pedirle un favor a Yun y le entrega una bolsa. El genio guapo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando comprobó cuál era su contenido. / Posible futuro después del manga</p>
            </blockquote>





	PETICIÓN

Yun suspiró pesadamente mientras trataba de poner orden en su mesa de trabajo que estaba llena de diversos documentos y libros. Desde que Yona había sido proclamada Reina y él había sido nombrado médico real apenas tenía tiempo para nada.

Tampoco era que se quejara, llevaba toda su vida deseando disponer de tantos medios como solo le podía ofrecer un puesto de semejante importancia, tanto como para acceder a importantes y antiguos tratados de medicina como para tratar con distintas eminencias en la materia. Sus consejos le estaban resultando realmente útiles, porque la verdad era que, aunque apreciaba mucho que Yona confiara tanto en sus habilidades, no se sentía merecedor de semejante puesto. Aún tenía mucho que aprender y le faltaba experiencia, por eso se estaba esforzando todo lo posible en aprender cada día un poco más. El hecho de que él fuera un chico genio que memorizaba las cosas con leerlas solo una vez le estaba ayudando mucho, pero los tratados de medicina nunca se acababan, y la verdad era que hasta su privilegiadamente mente parecía estar alcanzando su límite. Sentía que los conocimientos iban a terminar por salírseles por las orejas.

Cuando todo estuvo colocado en la mesa a su gusto asintió conforme y se dejó caer en su mullida silla con gesto cansado a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Tal vez realmente debería tomarse un descanso.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Yun volvió a suspirar. Adiós a su momento de tranquilidad.

-Adelante – dijo el joven alzando un poco la voz y enderezándose en su asiento, pero su postura volvió a relajarse cuando vio que una cabellera dorada asomaba por la puerta -. Ah, eres tú.

-¡Sí, es Zeno! – exclamó el rubio entrando en la habitación con una amplia sonrisa sosteniendo una bandeja -. Zeno le trae algo de comida al muchacho.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme muchacho? Ya soy todo un adulto – se quejó con una expresión de molestia.

-Para Zeno el muchacho siempre será el muchacho – le respondió Zeno como siempre, y a Yun no le quedó más remedio que limitarse a suspirar frustrado.

-¡Qué molestia! – se quejó, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz en un intento por relajar sus crispados nervios. Ya se había resignado a que nunca podría ganar al dragón amarillo en una discusión, pero eso no evitaba que este hecho le molestara.

-Vamos, vamos. Tranquilo muchacho – le dijo el rubio, tratando de relajar el ambiente de forma despreocupada, solo consiguiendo que el chico le lanzara una mirada fulminante por haber vuelto a llamarle así -. Zeno te ha traído la merienda, así que no te enfades con él – le pidió a la vez que dejaba con cuidado la bandeja en un hueco libre de la mesa de Yun.

-Yo no he pedido nada de comer y aún tengo mucho trabajo – se volvió a quejar, empujando la bandeja a un lado.

-El muchacho necesita reponer fuerzas – insistió volviendo a acercarle la bandeja -. Además, no puedes negarte, son órdenes de nuestra Reina. Zeno tiene que asegurarse de que te lo comes todo – recalcó poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra “todo”.

Ante estas palabras a Yun no le quedó más remedio que resignarse y coger los cubiertos con una expresión de molestia para comenzar a comer.

Zeno sonrió satisfecho y se sentó en una de las sillas que había en frente de su mesa de trabajo mientras miraba curioso a su alrededor y tarareaba una extraña melodía de forma distraída.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí todo el rato? – le preguntó Yun un poco incómodo.

-Sí. Zeno ya te ha dicho que tiene que asegurarse de que te comes toda la comida – le respondió con una sonrisa brillante.

-¡Qué molestia! – se volvió a quejar y se apresuró en vaciar su plato -. Ya está, ¿contento? – inquirió a la vez que volvía a apartar la bandeja de él.

-Muy bien. El muchacho es un buen chico – le felicitó el rubio exageradamente, a la vez estiraba su mano para darle palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Te he dicho que ya no soy un niño – se quejó Yun avergonzado a la vez que le apartaba la mano de un manotazo -. Reserva tus cariños para Jak-shi – le indicó malhumorado, refiriéndose al príncipe primogénito de apenas dos años de edad.

-El príncipe es un tragón que nunca perdona ninguna comida. No como el muchacho, que la mayor parte de las veces se olvida de comer – le dijo con tono juguetón.

-Ya deja de burlarte de mí. ¿Por qué no mejor me dices ya para qué has venido? – le reprendió exasperado.

-¿Qué? Pero si Zeno ya te lo ha dicho – le preguntó el rubio pareciendo realmente confundido -. Zeno ha venido a traerle la comida al…

-Esta es la hora en la que el príncipe se despierta de su siesta – le cortó -. Normalmente estarías revoloteando cerca de su habitación para jugar con él nada más se despierte, pero en vez de eso estás aquí trayéndome una comida que normalmente me acercaría algún sirviente. Es obvio que quieres algo de mí, así que habla de una vez.

-Vaya, sin duda el muchacho es muy perspicaz – le alabó el rubio dando leves palmaditas.

-Por supuesto que sí, después de todo soy un genio guapo – declaró con su ego a tope -. Así que habla de una vez y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Zeno soltó una última risita tonta antes de poner una expresión más seria. Yun se tensó expectante, ya que si Zeno ser ponía serio significaba que el asunto era realmente importante para él.

-La verdad es que… Zeno quiere pedirte un favor – comenzó el rubio, y Yun asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que le escuchaba. Sin embargo, en vez de hablar, el guerrero dragón rebuscó entre sus ropas para sacar un pequeño saquito que puso en frente de Yun, donde antes había estado la bandeja.

Yun levantó una ceja confundido y Zeno le hizo una indicación con la cabeza, animándole a que mirara dentro. El genio no pudo contener su curiosidad y miró dentro. Al principio frunció el ceño confundido, pero después, al deducir de qué se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente por la sorpresa y alzó la mirada para encarar al rubio.

-Zeno, estas son…

-Sí. Son escamas de Zeno – le interrumpió el rubio, confirmando sus sospechas.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? – comenzó a preguntar de forma incoherente, aún confundido. Desde luego no se esperaba algo así y no sabía qué pensar.

-El muchacho no tiene que preocuparse – trató de tranquilizarle el dragón -. Zeno ha sido cuidadoso y no ha manchado su ropa de sangre para conseguirlas.

-¡Ese no es el problema! – espetó Yun, saliendo un poco de su estupefacción -. ¿Qué quieres que haga yo con ellas?

-Quiero que las analices para ver si puedes hacer alguna medicina con ellas. Zeno quiere comprobar si hay alguna forma en la que él pueda trasmitir parte de su poder de sanación – comenzó a explicarse el rubio con una expresión serena y determinada -. Si el muchacho lo necesita, Zeno puede darte más de ellas, o sangre, o cualquier otra cosa que el muchacho considere que pueda ser de utilidad.

-Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tan de repente? – le preguntó rápidamente aún confundido.

-Solo puede ser el muchacho, ya que es el único médico de la confianza de Zeno, además de que también es el único que sabe sobre el poder de Zeno – siguió explicándole -. Y además, no es de repente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – insistió Yun, preocupado cuando el rubio se quedó callado después de decir esas palabras, como si estuviera dudando sobre si continuar hablando o no.

-Hay algo que Zeno no le ha llegado a contar a nadie – reconoció finalmente, rompiendo el silencio, haciendo que el genio se tensara aún más expectante -. Zeno se lo explicará al muchacho para que entienda los motivos por los que Zeno necesita su ayuda en esto, pero… El muchacho no debe contárselo a nadie más. Esto será el secreto de Zeno y el muchacho.

-No te entiendo, ¿por qué tanto secretismo? – le preguntó confundido -. Ni siquiera al resto de…

-Ni siquiera a ellos – le cortó el rubio -. Cuando Zeno te lo explique, entenderás sus razones.

-Está bien – accedió finalmente Yun, con un bufido de molestia, sin ver otra opción -. Pero cuéntamelo todo.

Zeno asintió ante sus palabras, y después de otro leve titubeo, como si no supiera como explicárselo correctamente, comenzó a hablar:

-El muchacho ya sabe que los guerreros dragones, aparte de Zeno, suelen tener unas vidas cortas.

-Sí – reconoció con un ligero toque de pesar en su voz -. ¿Acaso quieres intentar alargar sus vidas?

-En parte sí, pero no solo eso – reconoció.

-¿Cómo que no solo eso? Deja de dar rodeos y explícamelo todo de una vez – le reprendió, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

Zeno volvió a hacer una pausa, y cuando Yun estaba a punto de volver a insistirle para que hablara, él declaró:

-El Rey Hiryuu también tuvo una vida corta -. Después de que esas palabras salieran por la boca del rubio un pesado silencio se instaló en la habitación, mientras Yun asimilaba sus palabras -. Cuándo él se hallaba en el punto más alto de su reinado, enfermó repentinamente – siguió explicando Zeno con pesar, como si hablar de ello le estuviera suponiendo un profundo esfuerzo, y Yun no dudaba de que así sería -. Ninguno de los médicos supo determinar qué enfermedad tenía. El Rey Hiryuu simplemente se fue apagando… Hasta que finalmente nos abandonó.

-¿Acaso temes que a Yona le pase lo mismo? – le preguntó el genio, aún anonadado, tratando de asimilar las posibles repercusiones de lo que Zeno le acababa de revelar.

-Zeno no está seguro – admitió el rubio, con la mirada perdida a la vez que negaba levemente con la cabeza -. La señorita e Hiryuu son dos personas distintas, no tiene por qué pasar lo mismo – le explicó, pero sonó como si también estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo mientras lo decía -. Pero Zeno no quiere correr el riesgo, por lo menos no sin haber hecho nada para tratar de evitarlo – reconoció mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños sobre su regazo, arrugando su ropa en el proceso -. Pero Zeno no puede hacer esto solo, no tiene los conocimientos necesarios como para hacer algo así, por eso Zeno necesita la ayuda del muchacho.

-Para estar preparados antes de que pueda ser demasiado tarde – terminó Yun por él, y Zeno asintió ante sus palabras, mirándole expectante -. Te agradezco la confianza que depositas en mí, pero la responsabilidad que quieres poner sobre mis hombros es demasiado grande – habló el genio, después de unos minutos de reflexión -. No considero que yo sea el más capacitado para hacer algo así.

-Pero el muchacho es el único que puede hacerlo – le interrumpió el rubio -. Zeno no puede confiar en nadie más para hacerlo, ya que sería necesario revelar a alguien más el secreto del poder de Zeno, y eso podría ser peligroso –. Yun no pudo rebatirle, ya que la posibilidad de conseguir la inmortalidad podría cegar la mente de cualquier persona, por mucho que se tratara de un médico profesional, o tal vez incluso más por este motivo, ya que la obsesión de muchos científicos a lo largo de la historia había sido conseguir la inmortalidad -. Como Zeno le ha dicho al muchacho, esto no es algo de ahora. Zeno lleva pensando esto durante muchos siglos, pero nunca ha encontrado a nadie de confianza capaz de llevarlo a cabo – reconoció con tono solemne -. Así que por favor muchacho, por lo menos inténtalo. Zeno no quiere que sus seres queridos mueran, por lo menos no sin antes haber experimentado una vida plena. Así que, por favor – insistió inclinándose ante él, pareciendo realmente afligido.

Yun se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos, pensando sobre todo lo que le había contado. Hasta que finalmente suspiró, tomando una decisión.

-Está bien. Lo hare – le concedió finalmente -. Pero levanta la cabeza de una vez, es molesto.

Zeno le hizo caso a la vez que le mostraba una brillante sonrisa.

-Gracias muchacho – le agradeció feliz.

-Pero antes quiero dejar algo claro – le interrumpió, poniendo una expresión seria -. Haré lo que pueda, pero no puedo prometerte nada. Ya que, aunque sea un genio, no sé si estaré a la altura de algo así.

-Si hay alguien que pueda hacerlo ese es el muchacho – le animó con entusiasmo.

-Por supuesto. Déjamelo a mí - Yun no pudo evitar hincharse de orgullo ante sus palabras, y después volvió a mirar el saquito de escamas que tenía entre sus manos -. Pero si voy a hacerlo tendré que hacerlo bien. Por ahora comenzaré mi investigación con esto, pero luego tendré que tomarte la palabra sobre las muestras de sangre y puede que alguna cosa más.

-Zeno está a la disposición del muchacho, solo tienes que pedírselo – le aseguró, y luego volvió a poner una expresión seria -. El muchacho también acepta mantener esto en secreto de los demás, ¿no? Zeno no quiere hacer que se preocupen sin motivo o darles falsas esperanzas.

-Lo entiendo, cuenta con ello – concordó Yun, aunque aún parecía algo contrariado por eso.

-Bueno, entonces ahora Zeno se marcha a buscar al príncipe. Seguro que ya ha despertado de su siesta – habló Zeno con su habitual tono despreocupado a la vez que se bajaba de un brinco de la silla, como si su seria conversación anterior no hubiera tenido lugar -. Si el muchacho necesita algo, no dudes en avisar a Zeno. Él vendrá corriendo.

-Sí, lo sé. Y ahora vete de una vez, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además que la tarea extra que me has encargado.

Zeno se limitó a reír de forma burlona ante sus palabras y salió de habitación dando brincos, haciéndole un rápido gesto de despedida antes de salir por la puerta.

Por su parte, Yun suspiró pesadamente, y miró una vez más el saquito con escamas que tenía entre las manos.

Tenía una ardua y pesada tarea por delante.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño fanfic. Os animo a que os paséis a leer el resto de mis fanfics y traducciones de Akatsuki no Yona.  
> Nos vemos.


End file.
